What could have been
by Emra-Emrys'sBane
Summary: What if Merlin had gone to see Mordred before Kara died? What if someone helped Kara escape right before she was hung. Warnings: AU, OOC Merlin, slight OOC Mordred, OOC mostly everyone. ( I personally don't know, so please correct me) Also an OC of mine shall join in quite a bit. If you want to learn more about her/him you'll have to ask and I'll make a story out of it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Merlin or any characters, or

You recommend playing Lacrimosa (Black Butler's second ending) while you read this. I hope you enjoy!

It is the day that Mordred is locked up. It is the day that Kara dies. It is the day Merlin does something Mordred will never forget.

As Kara is taken to be hung, Mordred begs them to stop. Naturally they continue their orders, and took Kara away.

A few minutes later Merlin enters the dungeon, and he says to the guards "I am here to visit a prisoner. If you care for anything, you will allow me to comfort him. I wish to speak to him alone, and not have bars separating us. Do Not Disturb Us No Matter What You Hear."

The guards are confused at first, but they finally nod. One unlocks the door and Merlin walks into the cell. Mordred looks up, and the guard walks away.

"What do you want now Emrys? Haven't you done enough?" his voice filled with anger.

Merlin responded "Mordred-"

"No! All this time you've treated me with hatred and distrust! You treat me as an outcast then you commend the women I love to death! What more could you want?" His voice having been violent and loud, but is now no more than a broken whisper.

Merlin steps forward and takes Mordred's face in his hands and, with a sad smile, says "It could always be worse. Such as with me, I lost my father after I just met him, the woman I fell in love with was killed by Arthur. I have had so many people betray me, and I can't let that happen to you. You thought that I didn't care about you, didn't you?"

Mordred simply nods and asks "Why didn't you show it?"

"Destiny wouldn't allow it… It still doesn't. I have always been told that you would kill Arthur."

They both stayed in silence, and then Merlin spoke:

"But that doesn't matter because I came here for another reason…" Merlin then kisses Mordred's forehead, and then Mordred bursts out crying. It is like this for a minute, and then Merlin begins to sing a song, Lacrimosa. Mordred says"Thank you..." Soon Mordred falls asleep with his head in Merlin's lap, tears streaming down his face.

As warning bells ring, Merlin smiles. For he knows Kara has escaped.

* * *

><p>So? Please review, and if you want to know how Kara escaped then just tell me. I'd be glad to add another chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_I am sooo sorry. I've had radiation sickness, my internet keeps crashing, and I have too much homework. Luckily I think this chapter is longer. So tell me how I'm doing, and if this 12 year old child can make it better. Also I recommend listening to _Crossing Field by LiSA._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>This is when telepathically speaking <em>

**_Titles of books etc._**

**Thinking or Random Voices**

* * *

><p><em>Two days ago…<em>

Merlin gathers herbs while humming a song, which he had heard a sorceress singing one day.

_Emrys…_

Merlin looks up and sees a band of druids, and their leader is looking at him.

_Hello, Emrys. _

_What do you want? , _Merlin responded

_We simply wish to give you this._

The man takes out a book, and holds it out for Merlin to take. Merlin takes the book and examines it.

"This is a book about magic. Why would you-"

"You're going to need this very soon. Trust me…"

_Later Back in Camelot…_

The clock strikes midnight, and Merlin lights a candle. He begins to examine the book. The title reads:

**_Illusion Magic: Transformations and Duplication _**

He flips through several pages and finds something that catches his eye.

**_Duplication of living and nonliving creatures_**

**Why would they give this to me? **Merlin wonders

**_Go to The Crystal Cave young one… _**

Merlin looks around, but finds no one.

_The Next day…_

**The crystal cave…** Merlin thinks, **hmm…**

He examines the book and finds a secret page, it is called:

**_The Crystal Cave and its powers_**

**Odd…**Merlin goes through the entire page and reads aloud: **"**They say that if used correctly one could use the crystals to travel through time…**"**

Before getting out of bed to wake Arthur, Merlin read the book and began to practice a few spells.

_Midnight the next day…_

Kara has been taken away to the prison, and Merlin slips into his room. He says a spell "Lætan dæl beon mara pening man, alyfan dæl æt beon wit, swá þæm gesceaft éaðe beon áwendendlic."

Another Merlin appears; they look at each other and nod.

_The Crystal Cave..._

"Cristalla Cleofa brynewielm mín intinga, alyfan gesceaft æt beon áwendendlic, ond gafol mec elþéodignes þéáh ándaga!"

As a vortex consumes him, Merlin tries to remember a transportation spell.

He fixes his cloak and puts on his disguise, complete with terrible mustache.

"þing mec æt lást æt Kara ond hrycg!" He says, and appears besides Kara,right as she's about to be hung and takes her arm. Then yells"For Emrys!"

They both appear back at the Crystal Cave, and Kara looks at Merlin like he's some madman. Merlin breaks the chains on her wrists, and says"I'm Merlin. It's nice to meet you, and I think we should get going."

"Where?" asks Kara suspiciously

"To the Druids, you'll be safe there...

* * *

><p>Translation of the spells in order:<p>

Let there be more than one, Allow there to be two, so that destiny may be changed.

Crystal Cave hear my plea, allow destiny to be changed, and let me travel through time.

Allow me to go to Kara, and back!

* * *

><p>So, how did I do? Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the extremely late update, I've had some things popping up. (A two week trip to Mexico, while having no internet, prep for my PSSAs, and extreme writer's block.) I've personally lost most of my drive to continue this story, but it shall have a proper ending and more chapters. I simply wish to note that I shall continue writing this for none other than you, the reader. Also from now on I shall try to find a song suited to be played while you read each chapter. (Just don't read too quickly.)

This Chapter's song is: 'All The Strange, Strange Creatures' from the Doctor Who Soundtrack

Now to Chapter 3:

* * *

><p><em>Back in Camelot...<em>

As the bells sounded, Mordred's eyes flew open and Merlin lifted Mordred up.

"What's happened-What's going on?" asked Mordred

"I'll be back." Said Merlin

Those agonizing minutes seemed to last an eternity. As Merlin returned to the cell, Mordred could tell something big had happened; Merlin entered the cell and spoke:

"Kara escaped with the help of a sorcerer, who did it in Emrys's name..."

"You knew this was going to happen?" Mordred asked hotly

"No," lied Merlin "I had no idea..."

There was several moments of silence, and then a guard approached the cell and said:

"The King wishes to speak with the prisoner."

"Then I'll go too." said Merlin

"The King only wished to-"

"Tell _Arthur_ that if he wishes to with _Mordred_, he'll have to speak with me as well." Said Merlin

After a few moments the guard realized that Merlin wasn't going to back down and said:

"Very well."

And he walked away.

"Why?..." asked Mordred

"Why what?" replied Merlin

"Why not let me talk to him on my own? I'm not a-"

"I know you're not a child. Listen, I'm offering you my help. If you don't want me there and have a higher possibility of an accusation further treason, then be my guest. Just don't say that I didn't _try_ to help you."

The guard returned and said that he would take them both to the council. As they walked through the large doors, Merlin could feel slightly frustrated eyes on him. Arthur spoke:

"Merlin, Mordred. I must ask that you answer the following questions completely honestly... Will you do so?"

"Yes." They both replied

"Did either of you know that Kara was going to escape?" asked Arthur

"I speak for both me and Merlin, _sire_. Neither of us knew what had happened when the bells began to ring." answered Mordred

"Merlin, what were you doing in the dungeons in the first place?"

"I saw how conflicted Mordred was so I went to comfort him as best I could." said Merlin

"Mordred... I hate to ask this, but... Did you use any manner of sorcery to possibly help her escape?"

"As I have said, I knew not-" started Mordred

"I saw absolutely no trace of sorcery, Arthur. I was with him the entire time." said Merlin

"Very well... Do either of you know any information on a person called Emrys?"

"I've only of what the legends speak of, sire." answered Mordred

"What legends would these be Mordred?"

"They are legends pasted down for many generations through the Druids, sire."

"What do they depict Emrys as?"

"They depict Emrys as the most powerful warlock there ever was or ever will be and he is to help the Once and Future King untie the land of Albion."

"Why say warlock? Is there a difference between a warlock and sorcerer? Who is the Once and Future King?"

"A warlock is born with magic, but a sorcerer learns it. The Once and Future King is to have Emrys by his side as his protector and adviser. They are to free magic and bring about a golden age."

"I can only guess that Merlin knows nothing about the subject?"

"I don't..." said Merlin

A sigh and Arthur spoke again:

"Very well, you may leave Mordred..."

"What about Merlin?" asked Mordred

"Just wait outside the hall Mordred." said Arthur

Hesitantly Mordred left the hall. Two minutes later left the room.

"What did Arthur want?" asked Mordred

"He asked me to escort you back to your chambers." They began to walk to Mordred's chambers. As they reached the door, Merlin spoke:

"I'm also going to be your temporary manservant..."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Good? Bad? Fantastic? Rubbish? (Yes, I purposefully didn't let you know what the characters were thinking to torture you.) Know a song that could have gone better in the background while you read this chapter? Let me know in your review!<p> 


End file.
